1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to transdermal transport using ultrasound or other skin permeation methods, and, more particularly, to a system and method for continuous non-invasive glucose monitoring.
2. Description of Related Art
The benefits of an intensive glucose management protocol on the mortality of critically ill adult patients is starting to be understood. Dr. James Stephen Krinsley has reported that, in a study recently conducted at the Intensive Care Unit at Stamford Hospital, a protocol that attempts to keep blood glucose levels lower than 140 mg/dL was associated with a significant decrease in motality among critically ill patients. See Krinsley, James Stephen “Effect of Intensive Glucose Management Protocol on the Mortality of Critically III Adult Patients,” Mayo Clin Proc. August 2004; 79(8): 992-1000 (the contents of which are incorporated by reference in their entirety).
Before Dr. Krinsley's protocol was introduced, the standard of care at the ICU, which was typical for most ICUs, was to tolerate moderate levels of hyperglycemia. Thus, insulin was typically not administered unless the blood glucose levels exceeded 200 mg/dL on two successive finger sticks. If the blood glucose level was not above 200 mg/dL, no treatment was provided.
With Krinsley's protocol in place, the glucose levels of patients in the ICU was initially to be measured at least every three hours. To accomplish this, nurses were required to perform a finger stick initially every three hours to obtain a glucose value. If the glucose value exceeded 200 mg/dL on two successive finger sticks, intravenous insulin was administered to the patient. For lower glucose levels, subcutaneous regular insulin was administered. If the glucose value was below 140 mg/dL, no treatment was administered.
Dr. Krinsley's protocol imposed a significant amount of extra work on the nursing staff at the hospital. It required a willingness and commitment on behalf of the nursing staff to take repeated glucose measurements, and by a finger stick.